A carrier tape and reel system is typically used to store semiconductor devices. As shown in FIG. 1, the semiconductor devices 11 are held in line on a carrier tape 12 wound around a reel 13 through an adhesive tape 14. One end of the carrier tape is attached to a central hub so that when the carrier reel 13 is rotated, the carrier tape 12 is wound on the reel 13. The reels are made typically from plastic materials with an injection plastic molding process. The molded plastic reel is an integral one piece structure having a central hub and a pair of circular side members. The prior art reels for carrier tapes are assembled at the manufacturing site. The central hubs of adjacent plastic reels are heat sealed together to form a unitary carrier reel 13. Furthermore, a carrier tape reel assembly having reel sections with hubs that are interlocked together is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,534, which is hereinafter referenced for all purposes.